This invention relates to a resonance and/or vibration measurement device, for use particularly, but not exclusively with a drum stick.
Drum sticks are traditionally used to strike the surface of a drum, which then resonates and makes a sound. However, with the advance of technology a number of electric or electronic alternatives have been suggested.
It is known to provide a transducer sensor which when struck with a drum stick causes an electronic sound to be created by an associated amplifier. Another known alternative is to provide a motion sensor or accelerometer inside a mock drum stick, which causes an electronic sound to be created by an associated amplifier inside the stick when the stick is struck against any surface.
Both of these arrangement suffer from drawbacks. The transducer sensor to be struck is a complex piece of equipment which can be expensive to build and to purchase. In addition, it must be transported with the drum sticks. However, a real drum stick can be used with these systems, which is preferred by drummers.
The mock drum stick is not popular because it does not feel or respond like a real drum stick, due to the added components, and has only been successfully created as a novelty item. Although, it does benefit from being a stand-alone device which is easy to transport.